Monster In Law
by zoey 101 4 ever
Summary: Chase and Zoey Are Together For 11 Years, Then Something Else Happens A Good Thing, Then Zoey Meets Chases' Parents. Will they like her? And Will Her Closest Friends Turn On Her? Good Story R & R. CZ & DL


A/N- Hey yall, i am vhs09, but my account was canceled so this is the ' new me'. Wanna get in touch with me, check out my profile and find out how. But in exchange PLEASE review! So here is my first story of my account:

Chapter 1: Special day

Zoey gets home from work. (works at PCA still)

Zoey – Chase! Hey hun, I am home

Chase- Yeah, Hey honey, how was your day?

Zoey- It was not the best day I had, but overall, it was good. Man, Mr. Bender

is such a hag!

Chase-Well babe, he is what? 40 years, 50 years old. When we went there, he was cool, in fact one of the best and coolest teachers there. But that was 11 years ago. A lot can change in 11 years. Unfortunately, bad things too. And good things...

Zoey- Well true. Man I was wrong, My day sucked. Mr. Bender is a freak, The new principle is a old psycho, and all the little kids who normally come in my office well behaved, came in like rotten little children. That we unfortunately know and HATE!

Chase- (laughs)

Zoey- Oh so you thing it is funny?

Chase- No zoey, I really don't think it is funny, but you over react sometimes, Stay put, i am going to get something that will brighten your day, or should I say, night.

Zoey- What?

Chase- Stay still, sweetie. I am sure you will love it!

Zoey- Okay I'll try. I love surprises.

Chase- That's my girl. Now i am going to blindfold you. And hold out your left hand.

Zoey- uhhhh okay.

Chase- Okay zoey, we have been going out for 8 years.

Zoey- Um yeah

Chase- We are in love, we have never met each other's parents. And we will do that after...

Zoey- Yeah

Chase- And when I say this, I know I am making the right decision, because you are the love of my life. For the, past, present, and most and impotantly the future.

Zoey- Oh baby, is this what I think this is?

Chase takes off zoey's blind fold

Chase- Zoey, Will you marry me?

Zoey- Oh my god ( starts to cry- tears of joy)

Chase- I love you. So will be you be apart of my life, my soulmate. And the future, Mrs. Mathews?

Zoey- Yes, chase, yes I will!

they both start to cry.

Chase- So, let's delay on wedding plans, and go on a trip

Zoey- Ooooh. Do you have any plans?

Chase- Well, actually I do.

Zoey- Like what?

Chase- Well since we are getting married, I think you should meet my parents.

Zoey- Your parents?

Chase- Yeah my parents. I am sure they would like to meet their daughter-in-law.

Zoey- Yeah, but I am not really sure. I dont think I am ready.

Chase- Oh come on honey, You love me, I am sure you will love my family. And when you are ready I'll meet your family. Even though I met dustin,

Zoey- Well yeah That is true. Okay I'll guess I can meet your parents.

Chase- Yes! Thank you honey, let's go pack right now!

Zoey- Now? When do you plan to go?

Chase- We are flying out to Montana, where they live.

Zoey- They live in Montana?

Chase- uhhh... yeah! Remember I told you we all grew up there? Don't you.

Zoey- Oh yeah, Yeah I do.

Chase- Um I think we should go pack now hon, it is midnight. We have nothing in our suit cases, and our plane leaves at 1 PM. Tommarrow.

Zoey- Wow that early? Wait I thought you said this trip is for our engagement? How did you know I would say yes in all?

Chase- I just knew( kisses her on the cheek, grabs her hand and runs to the bedroom.)

They get up next morning, refreshed, packed, and now in the end of the flight to Montana. They get off the plane, Drive to his parents house.

Chase- We are here

Zoey- I am scared

Chase- Why are you scared?. I am here baby!

Zoey- I know, I love that fact, but ...

Chase- But what honey?

Zoey- What if they dont like me? What if they think I am too stuck up, or too annoying with my advice. Or maybe they won't like me. Because I am, me?

Chase- Oh honey, They will love you, I love you, our friends, love you, PCA still loves you. I am sure they will love you. My parents are easy to get along with.

Zoey- Well you did not think of them like that in PCA years.

Chase- I was a teenager. Now I am going to ring the doorbell. Breathe deeply, exhale. Think positive. Everyone is going to like you.

Door bell rings

Chases' mom- Hello?

Chase- Hey mom.

Chases' mom- Chase? Oh sweetie, I have not seen you in a while, I see you brought A cute little friend?

Chase- Well not exactly, a friend. More like a fiancee'. Mom, meet your new daughter- in- law, or soon to be, Zoey.

Chases' mom- Oh my gosh what a lovely surprise! Lovely to meet you zoey.

Zoey- Lovely to meet you to( she says in a southern drawl)

Chases' mom- Well come in you too. Get acquainted with everyone.

Zoey in chase go in and meet everyone.

Well that will be it for chapter 1. Will Chases' mom like zoey? I mean she seems nice right? Maybe that will change? Will it because of Chase and His mothers past? Wow they have a past. Will it be good or evil towards each other, and will it effect zoey. Who else will be on it. Little bit of DL on the way.


End file.
